Broken Doll
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Vio is a living, but broken, doll, living in an antique shop run by Green. One day, he meets Shadow. That same day, the antique shop is burned to the ground. Now Vio must make do with living with Shadow, all the while trying to find out who burned the shop-and why. But can a doll feel love? Doll!VioxShadow, SheikxGreen and RedxBlue. T for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**hello, wonderful people! Welcome to Broken Doll!**

**now, just a side note, Vio is more of a marionette puppet then a doll. at least, I believe it's called a marionette. I'm not too sure. Something like that. But at any rate, that's what he is. Now, with that said and done, enjoy! I own nothing!**

Have you ever been loved unconditionally, been taken care of and kept safe, only to have it all taken away the second you showed a flaw?

Sadly, that's my life in a nutshell.

My name is Vio. I don't have an age, a family, anything. I can't have any of that. Because I am a doll.

A living but broken doll.

Years ago-I don't know how long exactly-I had a family. The child of the family loved me and I felt cared for. Then one day, I ended up cracking. Literally. The child bumped into the desk I was on. I fell to the floor and got a single, large crack on the left side of my face.

I was ripped away from the child, whose name I've long since forgotten, and sold to this antique shop, which has long since changed hands in terms of ownership. The store has a lot of books, and I've read each at least three times.

This place...it's the only home I've ever really known.

. . . . . . .

The tinkling of a bell filled my ears, and before long, I heard a familiar voice. "Vio?"

"I'm here, Green," I called, closing the book I held and standing up. I left the box-filled back room and stood behind the register, watching Green walk over. "You're here early," I commented, crossing my arms.

"I just needed to get out of the house," he sighed.

I frowned. "Was it Sheik?"

"No," he replied, "It was his sister."

"What did Zelda do?" I asked. Zelda was Sheik's younger sister, if I remembered correctly. I never actually met her.

"She asked Sheik a question when she thought I wasn't listening," Green mumbled, "It was an innocent question, but I got offended and left."

"What was the question?" I asked, taking a step back and pulling myself up so I was sitting on the counter with one leg crossed over the other.

Green turned on the register. "Well, before I met Sheik, every person she had set him up with lasted only a few months before he broke things off with them. Since he and I have been together for almost a year now, she was wondering what made me different from the others."

"That isn't anything to get offended about," I noted, "It's just curiosity."

"I know," he sighed, "I don't know why I got offended." He straightened, looking at me. "Anyway, are you alright?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I'm fine, Green."

"If you say so." As he stretched his arms above his head, he said "Oh. I hope you don't mind, but some friends will be visiting."

"Depends on the friends," I said, crossing my arms and twisting my body around so I could lean against the wall beside me.

"Red and Blue," he replied, "And Blue may be bringing a friend of his. Red has something to say to us."

"Perhaps he and Blue finally got together," I suggested.

Green rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. I highly doubt Blue will ever get the guts to confess."

"You never know," I said as he entered the back room.

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please! Sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ehh, not a super long chapter. But to see Shadow's reaction to this bit of news and Red's announcement, you have to wait. :3 for now, just enjoy. I own nothing.**

For the next couple of hours, neither of us said anything. I sat on the counter, reading a book, and Green dust ended and rearranged antiques. At round mood, three people entered.

The first two looked similar to myself and Green-meaning messy blond hair and blue eyes. The smaller of the two wore a slightly too big red t-shirt, white jeans, boots and a big smile. The other, frowning, wore a blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans and boots.

The third individual had pale skin, messy purple hair-whether or not it was natural, I didn't care-and blood red eyes-obviously contacts. He wore a black t-shirt and matching pants.

"Hi, Green!" the red clad boy said, grinning.

Green looked up and smiled, waving a bit. "Hey Red, Blue." As the green approached the register, Green asked "Is this your friend, Blue?"

"His name is Shadow," Blue mumbled, "And I wouldn't exactly call him a friend."

"How rude, Blue," Shadow said sarcastically, "And to think we've known each other since middle school."

Blue rolled his eyes and Green chuckled a bit. "It's nice to meet you Shadow. I'm Green."

Shadow nodded, and I decided to speak up. "I'm surprised none of you noticed I was here."

All eyes turned to me. Shadow frowned at me, and Red looked embarrassed. "Oh, Vio! I forgot about you."

"I figured." I closed my book and hopped off of the counter, smirking with my arms crossed. "Good to see you Red, Blue."

"Bookworm," Blue replied.

I glance at Shadow momentarily. He seemed to be staring at the crack on my face. "You're Blue's friend?" That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," he said, "And you are...?"

"This is Vio," Green said, rounding the counter and standing behind me with a hand on my shoulder, which I shrugged off, "He's a friend of ours."

Deciding to see how he would react, I added "I'm a living doll."

Shadow rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me correctly," I said, "I'm a living but broken doll." I looked at Red and Blue before he could respond. "So Red, you have something to tell us?"

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
